Brandon Von Gruger
' Brandon Von Gruger' is a infamous Gothic assasin that is now a member of the Order of the Violet Dragon, but was once a member of the Ravenholdt assasin's order. Brandon Von Gruger was a high ranking member of the Order of Ravenholdt and in this order he became infamous for his skill and perfection. Following the departure of his friend Ezio he would join the Order of the Violet Dragon, and he would become one of the top level commanders in the form of being a Cloak in the Order of the Violet Dragon. Brandon would be born in the Valley of Lucerne city of Forks where he would become a member of a local gang. He got quite skillful at this and eventually his skill began to reach levels that Ravenholdt begin hearing about it. Ravenholdt sent an assasin to Forks in order to see this man's skill. When the assasin arrived he was clothed in the riches clothes possible, and when Brandon saw him he knew he had to have everything the man owned. To the skilled assasins suprise Brandon was able to steal his goods from him, and get away. Thinking he had got away with it Brandon went to sleep that night surrounded by his spoils, but when he woke up he saw the assasin standing there with a sword pointed at his heart. After some talk Brandon agreed to accompany him to Ravenholdt. While he accompanied him there Brandon was not happy to be leaving the only family he had truly loved in the gang.He was an assasin for almost 15 years when he was given a contract along with his brother assasins to assasinate members of the Jackson House . This mission would end with him saving Joshua Jackson , and renouncing his assasin brotherhood for the next 10 years. He has returned after seeing that him saving Joshua Jackson has had a great effect on the world with how great a man he had become. History Early History : "The Crime in Forks wasn't something you could escape during that period. I don't think it would have been possible no matter what I had wanted to do otherwise." : -Brandon Von Gruger Brandon Von Gruger was born in the Lucernian city of Forks , and after an uneventful youth in the city, he became involved in a local kids gang, that spent their time pickpocketing people for money. He got quite skillful at this and eventually his skill began to reach levels that Ravenholdt begin hearing about it. : "It was such a quiet thing to become succesful that you never know its possible that someone other then yourself is watching your rise." : -Brandon Von Gruger Ravenholdt sent an assasin to Forks in order to see this man's skill. When the assasin arrived he was clothed in the riches clothes possible, and when Brandon saw him he knew he had to have everything the man owned. To the skilled assasins suprise Brandon was able to steal his goods from him, and get away. Thinking he had got away with it Brandon went to sleep that night surrounded by his spoils, but when he woke up he saw the assasin standing there with a sword pointed at his heart. After some talk Brandon agreed to accompany him to Ravenholdt. While he accompanied him there Brandon was not happy to be leaving the only family he had truly loved in the gang. Ravenholdt See Also : Ravenholdt The Plague Main Article : The Plague : '' "The sudden speed at which everything in my life was destroyed left me without the time necessary to understand the scope of everything. My wife lay butchered in the other room as all I could do was resist the man holding a bag over my head and pulling me out of the house. I could only pray to god that somehow one of my children had survived the destruction of my life."'' : -Walter Jackson Brandon Von Gruger would accompany the dark and twisted Terrorblade of whom had been commanded to destroy House Jackson completely outside of the Patriarch of whom was to be captured alive. Brandon had killed innocent's before but something about the way in which this was going didn't sit well in his stomach.When they captured Walter, one of the assasins went back into the house in the pretents of making sure everyone was dead. When the assasin Brandon Von Gruger entered the room where Josh's mother had been killed he found Joshua rubbing his mother's back trying to get her to wake up. The assasin in this moment moved to the child, and whispered for him to be very quiet if he wanted to live. The assasin then proceeded to put the child behind him attatched to a rope, and hidden behind his cloak. This was how Joshua travelled to Lucerne, and when they arrived the assasin brought him to the steps of the Lucerne orphanage and left him there. : "I had to watch him to make sure everything went alright. There would have been no point to everything that I did if they discovered him alive later. He had to live. He just had to live." : -Brandon Von Gruger Brandon stayed with Joshua for two weeks in order to make sure that he wasn't going to be attacked or found out about. He knew though eventually Joshua would be discovered and when this happened he knew the assasins would be forced to attack him again in order to not fail their mission. Leaving Ravenholdt Brandon returned to Ravenholdt, and upon his arrival there he immediatly told the leadership that he was leaving the Order. There was quite the commotion as the leaders basically rejected his quitting, but he wouldn't hear it and he begin walking out. A few of the top leaders attempted to forcefully stop him but he refused to wield his weapon so they couldn't do anything. After many tense moments he finally was ushered out by Harlaquin, and made his way back to Lucerne. Return Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Relationships Joshua Jackson See Also : Joshua Jackson Brandon Von Gruger and Joshua Jackson have spent the entire part of Joshua's life after the death of his family together. Although Joshua is completely unaware Brandon has spent almost 17 years defending Joshua from over 5 attacks on his life by would be assasins wanting to finish the job he failed to do. In this time Joshua has never known of Brandon's involvement, but Brandon has become very protective of the young man he sees as his only family in the world. "Some would say its entirely selfless life I've lived. Spending my life protecting a boy who doesn't even know I'm alive. But I allowed his family to die. That means I must protect what little hope remains in his world." -Brandon Von Gruger Category:Assassin Category:Goth Category:People Category:Human Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon